The Early Years
by Erandir
Summary: Young Aragorn is off playing Ranger in the North, but his new lover is left at home in Mirkwood. Alone except for his father, who is against their relationship, and the man’s infrequent letters, Legolas does his best to stay hopeful while Estel is away.
1. Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5

Title: Legolas and Aragorn: The Early Years  
Author: Erandir G – PG13  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Summary: Young Aragorn is off playing Ranger in the North, but his new lover is left at home in Mirkwood. Alone except for his father, who is against their relationship, and the man's all too infrequent letters, Legolas does his best to stay hopeful while Estel is so far away.  
Disclaimer:  
_We're truly sorry, Professor T.  
And we humbly repent.  
Amusement's all we're aiming for,  
Not trying to pay the rent._

Author's Notes: I've completely deviated from canon here. Aragorn is still Elrond's foster son, but he's known for years who he really was. He is currently 19 and has been sent off to be trained by his Dunedain kin at Elrond's request. Legolas is significantly younger than cannon as well, as I've made him a few years younger than the twins.

I've also taken the liberty of starting my fic after the two have been together for a short time. I didn't want to bother with getting them together, as it isn't important to the story. You'll have to imagine that part on your own, or there might be flashbacks or a prequel eventually.

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – The Leave Taking

---------------------------------------------

"I do not want you to leave," Legolas murmured. He stood before his young lover, holding on to the front of his shirt as though it would somehow keep him from going. They had only been together for a few short weeks, and now the young man would be gone for months, perhaps a whole year before Legolas was able to see him again. It was not fair.

"You know I have to," Aragorn replied solemnly, gently stroking the Elf prince's cheek with the back of his hand. He was nearly two thousand years younger than the blond, and yet looking at the two of them you would not have been able to tell. For all his years Legolas remained immortally young, and in many ways he still was.

"But, why?" Legolas asked, looking up at the Human with wide, pleading blue eyes.

Aragorn hated it when he looked at him like that, because he had never been able to deny the Elf anything when he wore that expression. But this time he had to, and it tore at his heart. "They are my people, Legolas," He replied, "And I am their chieftain by blood. I have to learn their ways eventually."

"Eventually," Legolas emphasized, "Not necessarily now. Why can you not wait a few more weeks? I have only just found you."

Aragorn sighed faintly, and pulled the Elf into his embrace. "I am as saddened by this as you are, meleth," he assured softly, "But the sooner I leave the sooner I can return to your side."

The Elf nodded faintly and pressed his face into his lover's chest. He breathed in deeply, catching the Ranger's scent and memorizing the musky aroma. He clung onto him as tightly as he could as though trying to imprint the feeling of the man into his mind. It was a noble effort, but when they parted he did not feel any more assured of his lover's presence. And he supposed he would not until the next time he saw him.

"Then hurry and leave so you can get back to me," he ordered, smiling sadly up at his lover, who had somehow managed to grow taller than him; not that he minded. "And write to me every chance you get, so I don't get lonely here without you."

Aragorn vowed, "I will," and pressed his lips gently to the Elf's.

Legolas' arms twined around his neck, and the two remained that way for a long while before parting. The blond prince smiled up at his Human lover and ran his fingertips over the stubble that had begun to grow on the young man's cheeks. "This is really just to help you fit in?" he asked skeptically.

"You don't like it?" the Edain asked, slightly offended.

"It will take some getting used to," the Elf replied with a teasing smile. He then pushed the young man away from him gently, but firmly. "Now go, before I decide to keep you here by force."

"I will be back in time for Yule."

"It is still January.'

"Then I will definitely be back in time for Yule," Aragorn reiterated with a smile. "Do not spend too much time missing me."

"I will try not to, Estel. Namárië."

"Namárië, meleth-nin."

Their lips met quickly one more time, then the young man mounted his horse and headed off down the road with the rest of his party. Legolas watched until he was out of sight before turning to head back to his rooms. He could feel his father's eyes on him, he knew the Elven king did not approve of his relationship with Aragorn, but for once in his life, he did not really care what his father thought. He needed Estel like he needed air to breath, and the year apart would be torture.

--------------------------------

Chapter 2 – The Distance Between

-------------------------------

The two week trek from Northern Mirkwood to the Dunedain camp where Aragorn would spend the rest of the year was long and tedious. Though the year was warming there was still snow on the ground, and it made their going all the slower. One week into the trip, when the traveling company of five was getting bored with each other's presences, Aragorn began to think he should have stayed in Mirkwood for the year instead. They would arrive a month before his begetting day, and Aragorn would have to spend it in a strange place with strange people and only the memory of his lover to keep him company.

It was shaping up to be a rather dismal year, and Aragorn just hoped it would get better when they arrived.

--------------------

"Ada, I know you are not pleased with my choice of lover, but could you at least try to be happy for me?" Legolas beseeched.

Thranduil had given his son time to recover from the Edain's departure, and then had made all to clear what he really felt about their relationship. "I am glad to see my son happy," he answered tactfully, "But it is unacceptable for a prince of Mirkwood to bond with a mortal, even if he is of noble blood."

"But Aragorn is Dunedain," the prince insisted, "He will live far longer than any other mortal."

"He will die eventually, and what then?" Thranduil challenged. "I will not allow my heir to go willingly to his death."

"I do not go to my death, Ada," Legolas tried to assure his father, "And I am the youngest of three princes, it is unlikely I will ever inherit the throne." He looked up at his father pleadingly. He did not need a blessing or anything of the sort, just the Elven king's word that he would not do something rash to try and ensure his youngest child's safety. He was happy with Aragorn, and wanted – needed – to be with the Edain; he was frightened that his father might make that impossible.

"Then be happy that you have found him," Thranduil replied with a sigh. At least he could be secure in the knowledge that first love did not usually last a lifetime.

The young blond prince brightened visibly, and certainly would have jumped for joy if he had not been told (on many occasions) that it was unbecoming of a prince to do such things. "Thank you, Ada! Thank you!" he cheered and hugged his father tightly. He even pressed a quick kiss to the Elven king's cheek before bounding out of the room, no doubt to tell his brothers the good news.

Thranduil was honestly glad to see his youngest child so happy, but he knew that, should Legolas hold onto his love for Aragorn, he would see great grief in his life. One did not need the gift of foresight to know that. So, he just hoped that Legolas would find someone else to love before the end. He would not force his son and the young Ranger apart, he was not that cruel, but he would also not make it any easier for the two of them to be together. This was something the young lovers had to go through on their own. If their love survived it, then it was true and they would have his blessing. If not, well, that didn't matter much. They would get over it in time.

------------------------------

Chapter 3 – The Letters

------------------------------

Dearest Legolas,

It is so much different here than what I am used to. IT will take quite a while until I am completely used to it here. This may sound strange, but I have to say it is the most Humans I have ever seen in my life. And they are all men. Well, some are boys. If you are born into Dunedain society you can start training as young as thirteen! Apparently I am a slacker for waiting so long, and to think I contemplated waiting one more year.

I would still wait one more year if I got to spend it with you. But a Chieftain is supposed to set an example for the rest of his people, and however loath I am to accept it, that is what I am. And while I am here I have to follow their laws and customs and do as the instructors tell me even though I outrank them. It's a strange situation to say the least, but I will become accustomed to it. Thankfully, though, I do not have to live with it for long. Though I am technically a new recruit, I am more skilled with weapons than the other greens. I suppose I have you and my brothers to thank for that. With all luck I will fly through their training for the year and be able to leave early to return to your side. I miss you already.

Yours,

Aragorn

---

My Estel,

I miss you too, but I am glad you have not decided to come running back to my side, however nice that would be. After all, you are setting an example. And besides, it is probably good for you to learn whatever it is they are teaching you there. And when you master everything they teach you, you can become the chieftain they want. I've no doubt that is the real reason behind their accepting to train you. They have been without true leadership for years, and while I am sure they are quite capable of governing themselves, it is always nice to have someone to look to for guidance.

But enough political talk, for it is boring.

I hope you are doing well and they are not treating you too badly. At least you have a jump-start from what you learned in Imladris, I certainly hope it helps you finish quicker so that I can see you again. I have just remembered that you had to pass your begetting day alone out there. I wish I could have been there to celebrate that with you. 20 is an important age. You are truly an adult in Human eyes, are you not? That is good, for I fear my Ada and your brothers will see you as a child until the day you die. Certainly I will try to convince them otherwise.

Happy Begetting Day, Estel.

I love you,

Legolas

---

Legolas,

I had the memory of you on my begetting day, and that was enough to tide me over. The other men threw a small party, as they always do when it is someone's birthday, but it is mostly all work and no play here. It is nice to be finally considered an adult amongst my kin, however. You are right; they will probably be the only ones to ever see me that way accept for you.

I have been flying through my training since I do not require coaching in weapons and need only the sparing practice. I am at least a year ahead of the other greens in mostly everything. They are surprised that the Elves taught me so well, and often joke about how I fight like one of your people. I have grown used to it now. Besides, they never joke when I best them at archery. See, your teaching has come in most handy, Legolas.

I wish I could tell you everything that has happened to me here, but I do not have the time. Someone is calling for me outside so I must leave you now.

Namárië, meleth,

Estel

---

Estel, I miss you terribly!

It seems forever since I have last lain eyes on you, and I fear your memory will fade from my mind if I do not see you again soon! I cannot bear to be without you any longer, please tell me you know when you will be able to return to me. In time for Yule, you said, but that is yet two months away, I cannot last that long, Estel. Tell me you are coming home soon.

♥Legolas

---

I miss you too, Legolas, but do not do anything rash.

I will be back in Mirkwood well before Yule, do not worry. If you try to send me another letter it will likely arrive at the camp to find me gone or meet with me on the way. I have been given leave to head home within the week, so I shall be seeing you very soon, indeed.

Wait for me just a little bit longer,

Aragorn

----------------------------

Chapter 4 – The Homecoming

-----------------------------

The news of the party's arrival made its way through the forest like wildfire. The sentries had watched their prince grow lonelier by the day, and the sooner he was reunited with his lover, the sooner he would stop moping about all the time. That was something everyone wanted.

As soon as the words 'Dunedain' and 'arrived' reached his ears Legolas dropped everything he was doing. His chair clattered across the floor and papers went flying as he leapt from his seat and went running through the halls like a crazed animal. He burst out of the front doors and tore across the bridge in a green and gold blur just as the party was coming into sight and leapt on Aragorn, pulling the startled young man off his horse and into a heap on the ground where he kissed him over and over, and then just clung to him; much to the amusement of everyone who saw.

"Well," Aragorn said when he had regained his breath and part of his composure, "I think I'll go away more often if I am going to be greeted like this every time I return."

"No!" Legolas cried out in dismay, ignoring the fact that they were still lying in the middle of the path in favor of attaching himself firmly to the Edain's chest. "Don't you ever leave me again, you horrible, smelly man!"

"If I smell then why are you sitting on me?" said smelly man asked in amusement.

"Because I find it strangely endearing, which means there must be something terribly wrong with my mind," the Elf replied, grinning up at his lover in relief and joy.

"We are all very much aware of that, penlassë," said a voice above them, "Now get off the ground before Ada sees you." The two young lovers looked up to see Mirkwood's eldest prince standing above them and smiling.

Ithilion was a good few millennia Legolas' elder and every bit the prince Legolas never wanted to be. He was regal and diplomatic and terribly clever; and he reveled in political discussion. Legolas, on the other hand, would much rather frolic off into the wilderness for a while. The young prince, however, had never stepped foot outside his father's realm, and had never spent more than one night not in a bed. His siblings and father had always been incredibly protective over him, but at least his brothers did not look down on his new relationship. And if they did, they did not say.

Legolas climbed off of his Human lover and offered his hands to Estel to help him to his feet, then proceeded to brush as much dirt as possible off the young Ranger before his father arrived. Aragorn was still rather filthy, but at least it was no longer evident that he had been tackled to the ground.

Shortly, the king and remaining prince of Mirkwood arrived to greet the newly arrived party from the North. A few Dunedain had accompanied Aragorn to Mirkwood, glad to be able to spend the cold winter months in the warmth of Thranduil's caves. The Elven king greeted them as duty demanded before turning to his youngest son and the Edain he was attached to.

The two could not show too much affection in public (as it was not befitting of a prince), but Legolas had firmly latched himself onto the young Ranger's arm. Aragorn did not seem to mind. In fact, he seemed quite pleased with the whole situation. Thranduil could not help but be amused, even if he did not approve.

"I see you two have had a pleasant reunion," the Elven king said dryly as he eyed the two smiling youths. It seemed the time apart had done nothing to dull their feelings for each other. If anything they had proved the adage correct, and had grown even fonder of each other. Just his luck. "I trust you will enjoy your stay here, Aragorn, and that Legolas will show you to your room," he looked pointedly at his youngest son, putting a little extra emphasis on the word 'your'. No, he would not have any of his children tempted to sleep with their lovers before they were wed. That was not befitting of a prince.

"Yes, Adar," Legolas chimed, and Aragorn bowed to the king as best he could as his Elven lover pulled him toward the palace.

With a sigh, Thranduil turned to his two remaining sons. "Keep an eye on those two."

------------------------

Chapter 5 – The Time Together

-------------------------

As time passed the days grew colder in Mirkwood. Winter was fast approaching, and soon the snow would come. So far north it was not strange for the snow to penetrate the thick canopy of trees and actually make it to the ground. At least in patches. There was never enough to cause excitement (save in Elflings) or to hinder anything. All it did was add a thin layer of shimmering whiteness across the grass, giving the forest a beauty it did not possess during the rest of the year.

Aragorn was glad he could spend the winter in Mirkwood. He had missed Legolas terribly during their time apart, but now that they were back together, he couldn't imagine ever leaving him again.

The young lovers spent every possible moment together. Thranduil would not allow them to share a bedroom yet, but Aragorn had woken on a few days to find the blond prince curled up against his side. On days when he didn't, he felt a strange loss, and so he went to seek out the Elf.

This day the two sat on a bench in the garden, simply enjoying each others company on the chill day. Aragorn rested across the bench, back against one armrest and one leg thrown over the other. Legolas lay between his legs, relaxing against his lover's back. They were a perfect picture of contentment.

From the balcony where Thranduil watched them, he found it hard not to be glad that his son had found happiness. He just tried to ignore the fact that the person his son had found happiness with was a mortal. They were both still young, perhaps the two would see reason when they were a little older. Aragorn would grow up to be a king, and he would have no use for Legolas anymore. At least, if Thranduil was lucky he would not.

Legolas would be sad when the man left him to marry some noble woman who would be his queen. But Legolas was young, and he would get over it in time and move on with his life.

-----

The days grew shorter and the air colder. The snow began to fall more often and a soft coating of shimmering white covered the forest floor. The trees in the gardens had all been decorated for the coming of Yule. Silver strings and shining ornaments hung from each bough and hundreds, if not thousands of candles and torches lit the grounds at night. The flickering flames sent their irregular light bouncing off of the polished ornaments, giving them a look of being lit from within.

Yule was in only two days, but still it seemed ages away. Thranduil had watched grimly as his son and the young human Ranger had spent practically every moment attached to each other in some way or another.

He had caught his youngest sneaking out of his room in the middle of the night and had taken to locking the door after Legolas went to bed. The prince still managed to get out and end up in the Edain's room somehow. Thranduil sometimes wished his son was not so clever and determined. If this continued the two young lovers might be tempted to do things that were not to be done before married. For all Thranduil knew they were already doing _that_, and that frightened him all the more. There would be no tearing them apart if they had gone that far.

----

TBC

Penlasse – Little Leaf. The nickname Legolas' brothers gave to him.

11


	2. Chapters 6, 7

Title: Legolas and Aragorn: The Early Years

Author: Erandir G – PG13

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas

Summary: Young Aragorn is off playing Ranger in the North, but his new lover is left at home in Mirkwood. Alone except for his father, who is against their relationship, and the man's all too infrequent letters, Legolas does his best to stay hopeful while Estel is so far away.

Disclaimer:

_We're truly sorry, Professor T._

_And we humbly repent._

_Amusement's all we're aiming for,_

_Not trying to pay the rent._

Author's Note: I had a few people question Legolas' age in their reviews and it made me realize I'd never said it. Aragorn is twenty, as stated in the letters, and Legolas is the Elven equivalent of about seventeen or eighteen, which would put him somewhere between 80 and 90, I think, since Elves reach adulthood at 100.

---------------------

Chapter 6 – The Yuletide Morning

--------------------

"Estel!"

The young Ranger woke with a start as the Elf leapt on him. He had been woken by Legolas before but never like this; never with his lover tackling him and pulling him out of bed like an excited child on Yule morning.

Wait. It was Yule morning, wasn't it? Aragorn had almost forgotten.

A smile spread across the Ranger's face as his Elven lover pulled him out of the bed, practically bouncing with the joy and anticipation he radiated.

"I see you escaped the locks on your door again," he commented as he pulled on some clean clothes while the Elf waited impatiently.

"Ada underestimates my climbing abilities," Legolas replied.

"I do not think he expects you to scale the castle walls," Aragorn laughed softly as he pulled on his boots.

As soon as the man finished dressing, Legolas pulled him out of the room. "You are only two balconies away," he argued as they headed down to the great hall, "Honestly, it isn't that far. I hardly have to climb at all."

The Edain shook his head in amusement at his lover's determination. It seemed as though Legolas couldn't survive more than a few hours out of his presence. The Elf had certainly seemed desperate to see him again during the end of his absence. Of course, with little else to occupy his mind, Aragorn could not blame him. While he was off in the wilds training the Edain always had something to think about, he doubted Legolas had very much to take his mind off of his loneliness.

But right now Legolas was happy; practically glowing with joy, actually. Aragorn wished his Elven lover could always be this happy, but he knew there would always be times when he was away. Hopefully Legolas would just get used to it.

They stepped into the main hall, where long tables had been set up and awaited the banquet that would be held that evening. Servants were still putting up decorations around the cavern walls and on the tree that had been brought in.

Each year the Wood Elves carefully picked out the tree that was brought into the hall. Not only did the tree have to be the proper size and look nice, it had to let the Elves cut it down. Because they could feel the emotions of the trees, the Elves were extremely reverent when choosing their Yule tree. This year was no different.

It appeared as though the tree had been brought in very early this morning, though the Elves had probably searched for weeks for the proper one to decorate their hall.

"So, why did you bring me all the way down here this early in the morning?" Aragorn asked, looking back to his Elven lover. "Surely not just to look at the decorations."

Legolas laughed softly and looked up at the Edain, "I wanted breakfast," he admitted.

--------------

Chapter 7 – The Gift Giving

--------------

Yule morning was uneventful except that every Elfling in Mirkwood managed to be underfoot at the most inopportune time. It snowed, but by the afternoon it was sunny and the freshly fallen snow glistened in the light.

Legolas and Estel had managed to stay out of sight most of the day without arousing suspicion, only forced to show themselves for the feast that evening. No one asked where they had been or what they had been doing, but there was a lot of whispered speculation. Speculation Thranduil hoped was not true. Of course, the two young lovers did nothing of the sort that was talked about. Their time alone was spent in either silent enjoyment of each others' company, or sharing tales of things that had happened while they were apart.

The two would have loved to spend the entire evening like this, but being prince, Legolas was required to attend the feast, and so Aragorn went with him.

It was a good feast, and Aragorn enjoyed it, but all the same he was glad when he and Legolas were able to slip away again to have their own private celebration. They hid away in the blond prince's room, snuggled together in front of the fireplace. For a long while they simply enjoyed the warmth of the fire and the closeness they shared, but eventually Aragorn drew a small package from his pocket and pressed it into Legolas' hands.

"What is this?" the Elf asked curiously, looking up at his lover.

"A gift," the Ranger replied, "For Yule."

"I told you not to get me anything," Legolas told him, feeling bad now because he had nothing to give the Edain in return.

"I know, but when I found this I could not resist," Aragorn smiled and kissed his cheek. "Just open it."

Cautiously, Legolas unwrapped the package and tossed the paper aside. He stared now at a plain wooden box. There were no marks upon it, no clues to what it held. The Elf was almost afraid of what he would find inside. Ever so slowly he lifted the lid to see what the box hid, and gasped at what he saw. "Estel it is gorgeous," he exclaimed, lifting the necklace from the box. A thin silver chain held the single charm, carved of green stone and trimmed in silver to make the shape of a leaf. "You should not have bought this," the prince said, looking up at his lover with tears in his eyes.

"I had to get it for you, Greenleaf," Aragorn insisted, smiling. He was glad the Elf liked his gift. "It seemed a crime to let anyone else wear such a thing."

Legolas beamed and threw his arms around the man, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Estel. I love it. I will wear it always and never take it off."

The Edain grinned and kissed him softly before helping the Elf put on the new gift. It was perfect for the blond prince, and the perfect thing to help Legolas remember him while he was away. He would never tell the Elf, but he had purposely gone against his wishes and looked for the present. He knew how lonely his lover got while he was gone, and wanted to give him something to remember him by. After all, they only got to spend six weeks together.

----------

TBC


	3. Chapters 8, 9, 10

Title: Legolas and Aragorn: The Early Years  
Author: Erandir G – PG13  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Summary: Young Aragorn is off playing Ranger in the North, but his new lover is left at home in Mirkwood. Alone except for his father, who is against their relationship, and the man's all too infrequent letters, Legolas does his best to stay hopeful while Estel is so far away.  
Disclaimer:  
_We're truly sorry, Professor T.  
And we humbly repent.  
Amusement's all we're aiming for,  
Not trying to pay the rent._

----------------

Chapter 8 – The Parting

----------------

After a few weeks together Aragorn and Legolas again found themselves saying goodbye. It was only two days into the new year, but Aragorn needed to head back to the North. The rest of the Dunedain had spent the entire winter there, and the worst part of it, too. Aragorn was determined to spend at least part of the winter with his people.

However, Legolas was less than happy with this decision. He followed Aragorn like a lost puppy as the young Ranger prepared for his departure. "Must you leave again so soon?" he asked, "You have only just arrived."

"I have to, Legolas. My place is with them, just as your place is here: with your people," Aragorn reminded him as he saddled his horse and tied his pack to the saddle.

"It isn't fair," The Elf mumbled, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

Aragorn sighed, "I know it isn't, love, but life is rarely as fair as we would like it to be." He paused in his preparations for a moment and looked over at Legolas. "I will still write to you, and I will return for Yule again this year."

Legolas let out a long sigh and looked up at his lover. "I don't know if I can survive another year without you, Aragorn."

"You will," the Ranger assured Legolas softly. He hugged the Elf tight and kissed his lips lightly. "You will have this necklace to remember me," he reminded the prince, lifting the leaf-shaped charm off his lover's chest for a moment.

"But a necklace is not you, Estel. I would rather have you with me than any gift you could give," the Elf stated, wrapping his arms around the Edain's chest and resting his head on Aragorn's shoulder.

Legolas was calling him by his Elven name now, and Aragorn knew that was usually a bad sign. He used that name every time he tried to get the Ranger to do something. He couldn't let the Elf get to him this time, though. "Legolas I have to go. It's my responsibility." He kissed his lover again softly, "Stay strong and I will return before you know it."

-----------

Chapter 9 – The North

-----------

After two weeks of travel, the small party Aragorn had gone to Mirkwood with came within sight of the small, ramshackle Dunedain camp. As Aragorn saw the camp he was both glad to be back with the friends he had made over the last year, and sad to think that Legolas was probably already missing him. He would have to write the Elf a letter as soon as possible, just as he had promised before leaving.

Legolas worried too much, it was one reason Aragorn made a point of staying away for the entire year. The blond prince needed to get used to the fact that Aragorn couldn't constantly be by his side. The Elf would get used to it in time.

Of course, Aragorn would be lying if he said he didn't miss Legolas as well. While it would have been nice to spend every waking minute with his lover, he couldn't forsake his duties for his own enjoyment.

The small traveling party entered the camp and took their horses to the small stable that the Rangers kept up. It was the only real structure in the area, and maintained solely to protect the animals from the often harsh northern weather. After taking care of his mount, Aragorn left to fix up the tent he stayed in while here.

After being gone for the worst of the winter, the tent was in rather sad condition. The young Ranger had to brush the snow and water from the top so it wouldn't seep through any more than it already had. He shook out the furs that covered the floor, drying them out as best he could before rolling out his bedroll and fixing his bed.

With his make-shift bed fixed and the furs and tent mostly dried off Aragorn was all settled in. He smiled faintly to himself as he stepped out of the tent again. He wouldn't have to start work and training until the next day. He wasn't looking forward to trekking through the snow, but he did love this place. The only thing that could make it better would be a certain blond prince by his side.

--------------

Chapter 10 – The Dunedain

--------------

Aragorn sent out a letter to Legolas as soon as he could get a messenger to take it to Mirkwood for him. Three weeks later he received his lover's return letter. The Ranger smiled to himself as he sat by a campfire that night and tore open the seal on the letter. But almost as soon as he started reading it, the parchment was snatched from his hands.

He looked up in surprise to find some of the other young rangers standing above him. One in specific that Aragorn had never gotten along with held the letter in his hands and looked it over. "What is this?" he asked, squinting at the Elvish words on the parchment, "A love letter?"

"None of your business," Aragorn snapped, "Give it back."

"Now, now, there's no reason to get defensive," the other ranger replied. "So you have some Elf princess waiting at home for you?"

"It is none of your business," Aragorn repeated sternly.

"Is that where you were all winter? Playing with your princess while we all froze out here?"

"Give me back my letter," Aragorn repeated, forcing himself to stay calm at this point.

"Think just because you are nobility you get special privileges? You don't have to suffer as we do?"

"Give it back." They were starting to get on Aragorn's nerves, and he gritted his teeth as he tried to remain calm. Even he couldn't keep control forever, though.

"If you care about it so much, why do you spend your time here rather than at home, warm and comfortable with your Elven whore?"

That was the final straw. Aragorn snapped. He leapt from his seat and launched himself at the other Ranger. With ease Aragorn tackled the other to the ground and snarled at him. "Don't you ever call him that again!" he snapped, and cursed at the Ranger below him. The other tried to struggle, but it seemed those years of wrestling with the twins had helped Aragorn more than he knew.

When he tried to snatch the letter, back though, one of the Ranger's companions struck him on the back and they were able to get the better of Aragorn. The Edain wouldn't give up, though, and soon they were fighting tooth and nail in the snow, eventually pulled apart by two of their elders. Aragorn continued to struggle and curse until his adversary was out of his sight.

-----------  
TBC


	4. Chapters 11, 12, 13

Title: Legolas and Aragorn: The Early Years  
Author: Erandir G – PG13  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Summary: Young Aragorn is off playing Ranger in the North, but his new lover is left at home in Mirkwood. Alone except for his father, who is against their relationship, and the man's all too infrequent letters, Legolas does his best to stay hopeful while Estel is so far away.  
Disclaimer:  
_We're truly sorry, Professor T.  
And we humbly repent.  
Amusement's all we're aiming for,  
Not trying to pay the rent._

Author's Notes: All of my information on Elven... stuff… (?), comes from this essay: What Tolkien Officially Said About Elf Sex. I was wrong about when Elves reach maturity, but it's been a while since I've read it. Thanks to whoever pointed this out to me. Anything else that's wrong is either my taking artistic license or the fault of the essayist.

Note on Legolas' age: Someone argued that we don't know Legolas age in canon and this is right. However, it is my belief that, since Thranduil was alive during the 1st age, that Legolas was born sometime during the second, canonically speaking. Of course, this has no relevance to the story…

--------------

Chapter 11 – The Compromise

-------------

By the time Aragorn got his letter back it was torn and wet from the snow, and the ink was smudged in places. He frowned as he smoothed out the wrinkles the parchment had sustained during the scuffle.

With a sigh he finally turned to the words written on the page.

_Dearest Estel,_

_I am glad to hear that you arrived safely and are doing well, but I have just received the most fabulous news from my father._

_You know he does not fully approve of our relationship, but I have been arguing with him since you left. He seems to be becoming a little more understanding, and just today convinced him to agree to allow us to become betrothed. –_

- Betrothed? Aragorn stared at the paper in shock. He loved Legolas and, of course, wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, but they hadn't even spoken about this before. Marriage? What was Legolas thinking? –

_- I know this must come as a surprise to you, as we haven't spoken of such a thing before, but my father has some… shall we say stipulations? before we may become officially engaged. As I am a prince you will probably understand his restrictions._

_He does not want me engaged to a ranger (something about family reputations), so it will not be official until you finish training and can return to Mirkwood permanently. – _

- Permanently? Did Legolas expect him to live in Mirkwood year round after he finished his training? Aragorn had been planning to live on his own for a while, perhaps with Legolas traveling with him, but he didn't think he could live in that forest year round. –

_- After this, Ada says we cannot be married until you claim the throne of Gondor. I know you do not want this, Estel, so I will not force it upon you, but please think about this. I do not know what caused my father's change of heart, but it is a good thing, right? I may never get him to agree to something like this again…_

The letter began then to talk about the various happenings in Legolas' life, but Aragorn found that those were not so interesting any longer.

-------------

Chapter 12 – The Lecture

-------------

Over the next few days Aragorn was unable to concentrate fully on his training because his mind was filled with thoughts of Legolas' last letter. He had yet to write a reply because he did not know what to say. He didn't want to ignore the subject all together but he did not know what to say about it. If he told Legolas he was ecstatic to hear it that would be a lie, but he could not tell him it was a bad thing either. And though he knew his lover awaited another letter as soon as possible, Aragorn simply couldn't bring himself to write anything.

It soon became obvious to his instructors and other companions that something was troubling the Ranger, and they grew concerned as well. However they did nothing until it was absolutely necessary.

When Aragorn had accidentally injured another Ranger while sparing, they decided that it was time to step in. The young Ranger found himself approached by two of the captains as soon as his wounded companion was tended to. He knew he was in trouble, but he did not want to admit why, not even when asked.

The elder of the two veteran Rangers and trainers was the first to approach Aragorn. He was not much taller than Aragorn, but was imposing none the less. "You have not been able to concentrate lately, Aragorn," he observed, "Something is on your mind, something that you seem to think is more important than your training."

In the end, Aragorn thought, it might be more important, but right now he knew it wasn't, at least not to anyone else. "It is yet to be known whether it is or not," he replied.

"Would you care to tell us what it is?"

"It is not something that concerns anyone here."

"It concerns us if it hinders in your training. This time you injured a fellow, not badly, but still you have done so. Next time you may not be so lucky. If you do not concentrate you may cause serious harm to yourself or others here."

"I will not let it get that far," Aragorn promised.

"See that you do not," the Dunedain scolded, "You are relieved of duties for the rest of the day while you sort this out. I expect you to perform as expected tomorrow."

-------------

Chapter 13 – The Response

-------------

Aragorn realized he had taken too long already to reply to Legolas' letter. If he did not send one soon it would not get there on time and the Elf would start to worry. The last thing Aragorn wanted was to worry his lover.

He had put it off long enough; he had to face this eventually. So, with a sigh he sat down in his tent and took out a piece of parchment. For a long moment he just sat there and stared at the paper, wondering where to start, and then began writing.

_Legolas,_

_I have to admit I was surprised to hear about your father's decision. I did not know you were even thinking of such things. Do not get me wrong, love, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, but this is quite sudden. I believe we need to speak on this when I return for the winter. -_

Did that sound right? Aragorn frowned slightly as he re-read his letter. He supposed it was good enough, Legolas would understand. It was better to talk about this in person rather than risk upsetting the Elf through writing.

Was it wise to tell Legolas that he really did not want the throne of Gondor, and that they could probably never get married because of that? Would that destroy all of the Elf's dreams? He certainly hoped not, but Aragorn was content with his life as it was now. He could take up his place as Chieftain of the Dunedain once his training was through, but doubted that would be good enough for Thranduil.

Would Legolas be happy just to stay with him without getting married? Aragorn knew that he would never leave or betray the Elf by choice. Even now he was only parted from him because this was required of him.

With a sigh Aragorn turned back to his letter and began to write again, but this time about less serious things.

-----

TBC.


	5. Chapters 14, 15

Title: Legolas and Aragorn: The Early Years  
Author: Erandir  
Rating: G – PG13Pairing: Aragorn/LegolasSummary: Young Aragorn is off playing Ranger in the North, but his new lover is left at home in Mirkwood. Alone except for his father, who is against their relationship, and the man's all too infrequent letters, Legolas does his best to stay hopeful while Estel is so far away.Disclaimer:  
_We're truly sorry, Professor T.  
And we humbly repent.  
Amusement's all we're aiming for,  
Not trying to pay the rent._

--------------

Chapter 14 – The Doubts

--------------

Legolas was less than happy to hear that Aragorn did not want to speak until he returned to Mirkwood. He had expected the Edain to be surprised, but also excited because they had never expected his father to agree to anything. Maybe he just needed time to think.

He hoped that was all. He hoped it wasn't that Aragorn was questioning their relationship. The man didn't have any reason to, did he? Aragorn would have said something if… if he wanted to break off. If he had met someone else.

Was that it? With all the traveling that Estel did it was completely possible for him to have found a new lover. Maybe that was why the man wanted to wait until he returned to speak. He wanted to tell him to his face. Oh, Legolas would almost rather know about it in a letter rather than to have these worries.

And what was he supposed to write back? Was he just supposed to accept this and go on with his life as though it had been any other letter? Doubt and worry nagged at the Elf's mind and heart. He didn't know what to do. Should he write back as he always had? Should he bring it up again?

Suddenly another idea struck him. What if he were to go to Aragorn? The man wanted to talk about this in person, but why wait until he came back for Yule? That was still months away, but Legolas could reach their camp in only a few weeks.

He had been wanting to see where his lover spent his summers. He could surprise Estel, and for better or for worse he would know the answers to all his questions. All he had to do was get permission from his father, and when Legolas wanted something enough he knew how to get it.

--------------

Chapter 15 – The Request

--------------

"Ada?" Legolas asked nervously, pushing open the door to his father's office. He did not want to disturb is father if the king was working, but he wanted to talk to him about this as soon as possible.

"Come in, Legolas, I am not busy."

The young Elf breathed a sigh of relief and stepped into the room. "I want to ask you something, Ada, if it is not too much trouble." Thranduil sat back in his chair and looked at his youngest child expectantly. Steeling his courage, Legolas spoke again, "I want to go visit Aragorn."

Thranduil was not surprised. He knew this was going to come sooner or later, it had come sooner than expected though. "Has he asked you to go to him?" Legolas shook his head. "Then the answer is no."

"But, Ada—"

"No 'but's Greenleaf," the Elven king said sternly, "There is no reason for you to go there, so you will not be going."

"I only want to see where he is living," Legolas pleaded. "He has told me so much about what he does there I just want to see it for myself."

Thranduil shook his head stubbornly. He was keeping a close eye on his son and that human, and he couldn't do that if they were both off in the wilderness somewhere. Just because he had given permission to the two did not mean that he approved any more than he had in the beginning. He wanted his son to be happy, and was certain that their young love would fade in time. So, no matter how much his son pouted and begged now he would not give in.

"This far into the winter the passage through the mountains is too dangerous, I don't want you going through there with the kind of snow it gets."

Legolas looked as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I will take someone with me, then," he argued, "Guards. However many you want."

"This is not about how many guards you take with you, this is about learning some self control," Thranduil said sternly. "The world does not revolve around your Edain, Legolas."

The young prince gaped, and then huffed indignantly and turned on his heel and left the room. He hadn't gotten what he wanted, and Legolas wasn't used to that.


	6. Chapters 16, 17

Title: Legolas and Aragorn: The Early Years  
Author: Erandir G – PG13  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Summary: Young Aragorn is off playing Ranger in the North, but his new lover is left at home in Mirkwood. Alone except for his father, who is against their relationship, and the man's all too infrequent letters, Legolas does his best to stay hopeful while Estel is so far away.  
Disclaimer:  
_We're truly sorry, Professor T.  
And we humbly repent.  
Amusement's all we're aiming for,  
Not trying to pay the rent._

-----------

Chapter 16 – The Second Thoughts

-----------

Legolas was ready to run off on his own to go visit his lover in the North. He had made up his mind, after days of careful consideration, that he could do this. But he had waited too long. It was too late in the year, and if he left now there was every chance that in the two week journey he would miss Aragorn entirely and arrive at the camp after the Ranger had left to return to Mirkwood.

So it was pointless now to even think about it.

The problem with that, was now Legolas couldn't stop thinking about that last letter and all the worries it had brought to mind. He had given them all a second thought once he was acting a little more logical, and realized that most of his fears had been unfounded.

It made complete sense that Aragorn would want to talk about their betrothal and possible marriage in person when there could be no misunderstandings; especially since they had never spoken about such things before. After all, it had only been two years now since they had started courting, and they had spent less than half of that together. When had they had the time to speak of such things? The possibility must have crossed Aragorn's mind, though, even if only in passing.

-----------

It was this part of the year that Aragorn found he hated most. It was nearly a two week journey between the Dunedain camp in Arnor and Thranduil's halls in Eastern Mirkwood. That meant a month between regular letters, but that was something he could deal with. There was always that point, though, when Legolas could not send a return letter because it would risk passing him on the way there. All he usually put in his last letter of the summer was that he was returning soon. The year before he had left only a week after sending his final letter, so he arrived quickly. This year, though, it was nearly three weeks before he was able to leave. The snows in the mountains had started early this year, and travel was made harder for it.

There was already some tension in their relationship from the marriage issue Legolas had brought up earlier and had been avoided since. They did not need this to add to it. Aragorn knew his lover would start to worry when he did not return to Mirkwood quickly. The young ranger wished, now, that he had said something in his letter to relieve the Elf's doubts and perhaps assuage his worries a bit. He should have told Legolas that he did want to marry him… He just wanted to wait a little longer.

---------------

Chapter 17 – The Resolutions

---------------

Aragorn's return to Mirkwood was not met with quite as much enthusiasm as it had the previous year. Legolas hugged him tightly and kissed him, but the Elf seemed almost nervous; unsure of his actions. This did not go unnoticed.

"I think we need to talk," the Ranger said softly, taking his lover's hands in his. "Perhaps you can show me to my room?"

Legolas nodded and began to lead his lover inside. They walked in silence up toward the room where Aragorn had stayed the years previous. The silence did not help to distract the Elf at all from his worries. He knew what they needed to talk about, but he had no idea what Aragorn was going to say.

When they finally reached the door Aragorn pushed it open and pulled Legolas inside with him. When they were finally alone and away from any chance of spying, the Ranger pulled his lover to his chest and kissed him. The prince squeaked in surprise, but soon relaxed and melted against his lover. The kiss broke shortly, but Aragorn continued to hold the blond close to him.

"I am sorry I worried you so," he murmured softly, "I did not mean to make you think I did not want you."

Legolas looked up at him with hope in his eyes again, "So… You do want to be married?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Aragorn replied, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you, I'm just not ready quite yet. Although with the way your father is, I don't think that should be much of a problem."

The Elf laughed and threw his arms around the Ranger's shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss. He felt so relieved, and a bit like a fool for even worrying in the first place. He should have known that Aragorn would not betray him. When the kiss broke Aragorn leaned his forehead against Legolas' and smiled at him. "I trust you feel better now?"

"Aye," the prince breathed, "Much better."

"Good. I am sorry I had you worried," the Ranger replied.

"'Twas my own fault," Legolas assured, "I let my fears get the best of me. If I had thought about it I would have known."

Aragorn opened his mouth to refute this, to say that none of it was Legolas' fault, but was silenced as the elven prince pressed a finger to his lips. "I do not want to fight about whose fault this is," he said, "It is in the past."

The Ranger smiled and nodded slightly, then kissed his lover's finger before lowering the hand from his lips. "You are right. Let's not speak of this any more. I believe I am in need of a bath… Or have you overcome your aversion to dirt and sweat?"

Legolas laughed softly at that and shook his head, "No, I have not. I'll go find someone to bring up a bath while you get settled in." He kissed his lover once more before leaving the room in search of a servant.

-----------------

TBC


	7. Chapters 18, 19, 20

Title: Legolas and Aragorn: The Early Years  
Author: Erandir G – PG13  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Summary: Young Aragorn is off playing Ranger in the North, but his new lover is left at home in Mirkwood. Alone except for his father, who is against their relationship, and the man's all too infrequent letters, Legolas does his best to stay hopeful while Estel is so far away.  
Disclaimer:  
_We're truly sorry, Professor T.  
And we humbly repent.  
Amusement's all we're aiming for,  
Not trying to pay the rent._

-----------------------------

Chapter 18 – The Separation

----------------------------

"Estel. Why do you have to leave so soon?"

Aragorn sighed as he heard his lover's complaining. For all that he loved Legolas, sometimes he acted every bit the spoiled prince that strangers thought he was. While the blonde Elf actually rarely acted like this, the Ranger was forced to admit it was the one side of his lover that he wasn't entirely fond of. Sometimes Legolas was too naïve for his own good.

"You know why, Legolas," he replied, pausing in his packing to wrap his arms around the pouting prince. "One more year of training, and then I will be able to travel the wilds on my own."

"Why can you not stay here?" Legolas asked, looking up at the man. "Does it really matter if you know these things?"

"It does," Aragorn assured him, "Right now it might not seem like it, but it does matter. If I am ever to take my place as chieftain I will need to know these things. I need to gain their respect."

Legolas sighed and rested his head against the man's strong chest. He did not think that Aragorn understood how much their separation tore at his heart. He hated being apart from his lover, it felt as though a part of his soul were missing along with the Ranger. "Next year will you stay longer?" he asked softly, "Since you do not have to go back to the camp?"

Now that was something Aragorn could do. "Aye," he assured, "I will stay longer next year. I promise."

With a happy smile, Legolas leaned up and pressed his lips against the man's. With the promise of more than just a few weeks together when the year was up, Legolas thought he might be able to wait one year more. Albeit he did not know how much longer 'longer' was, he didn't care. With no immediate obligations, he was certain he could get Aragorn to stay at least a few months.

And then maybe the next time he left, the Ranger would be able to take Legolas with him.

"Alright," Legolas replied when they parted again. "I think I can live with that."

The Ranger smiled and leaned down to kiss his lover. "One more year," he assured again, "That's all you have to wait and I'll have no more responsibilities for a while."

The prince smiled up at him. "One more year," he repeated before withdrawing from the Ranger's arms to let him go back to packing. One more year and Aragorn would be all his.

------------------------

Chapter 19 – The Escape

------------------------

Months passed. The loneliness returned, as it always did. Only this year Legolas had nothing to distract him. In previous years, while Aragorn had been away training, the Elf had been doing the same things. Tutored by his elder brothers, while they were not away on patrol, the youngest prince had been practicing his archery and swordsmanship.

But now his brothers felt his training was complete, there was nothing more they could teach him that he could not teach himself. The others went out on patrol to protect the kingdom, but Legolas, as always, was left behind and forbidden from leaving the protected borders of his father's lands.

Everyone was always leaving him behind. First Aragorn, now his own brothers. Legolas was tired of it. He was not a child, and while he may not have been the best warrior, he could defend himself. And how was he supposed to get any better without going into battle anyway? All the guards around the palace went easy on him because he was a prince. His brothers often let him win. Even Aragorn often treated him like a child.

Legolas was tired of it, and he was determined to prove to them all that he was just as capable as they were. Just because he was young did not mean that he was inept.

So it came that, in the dead of night, Legolas packed a small bag of supplies and strapped on his quiver and sword. Bow in hand; he snuck past the palace guards and out into the forest.

He couldn't help but grin when he stepped past the gates and hid himself behind a tree while he planned his next move. Though certain that his family and Aragorn would be upset when they learned what he was doing, he wouldn't stop. He was going to prove to them that he could survive on his own in the wilds.

The Dunedain were westward, over the mountains. A two week journey. Legolas had packed enough for a week and a half, and trusted that he could catch a rabbit or something to last the rest of the journey. Even his father said he was one of the best he had ever seen with a bow.

With one last glance back at the well guarded and safe grounds of his father's palace the prince started off into the dark forest, headed west toward the mountains and his lover.

It would be easy, he told himself. He would show up in the camp, bear Aragorn's surprise and initial anger until the man saw that he was unharmed. He would send a letter back to his father assuring that he was safe and stay the rest of the year with the Rangers, coming back in the winter with Aragorn.

And when the all saw that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself they wouldn't baby him anymore. They wouldn't stop him from going and doing whatever he wanted.

------------------------

Chapter 20 – The Missing

------------------------

The news traveled through the Dunedain camp like wildfire. A small party of Elves had arrived. Aragorn knew instantly that they were looking for him, and hurried to see what would bring them all the way out here.

"Where is he?"

Aragorn was startled by the hasty demand. As soon as the Elf set eyes on him he was off his horse and in the Ranger's face.

"Ithilion?" Aragorn was confused. What was the crown prince of Mirkwood doing here?

"Where is he?" the prince demanded again, grabbing the man's collar and shaking him.

"Who?"

"Do not be an idiot, Ranger. Legolas. Where is he?"

"What are you talking about?" Aragorn asked, although he was beginning to worry that something had happened.

"Legolas ran off," Ithilion snapped, "We know he was headed here. Where else would he go? Now where is he?"

Run off? Why would Legolas do something like that? He knew nothing about surviving in the wilds. He wouldn't last a day, let alone the two weeks it would take, and must have taken for his brother to get here.

"Legolas isn't here," Aragorn replied, growing increasingly concerned for his lover's safety.

Ithilion stared at him. He knew the Ranger would not lie about something like that, and he could see in the man's eyes that he was genuinely scared. He released the man's shirt and stepped back. "He was gone a whole day before we realized what he had done. He took his weapons and a pack. He must have headed here. He doesn't know anywhere else."

"He has been gone over two weeks then?" Aragorn asked, "He could have gotten lost in the mountains… Those paths are a maze. If he took one wrong turn he would never find his way out."

"Or he may have gotten lost anywhere on the road between home and here," Ithilion added.

Aragorn cursed and wrung his hands nervously. "We have to find him." Legolas was probably lost and scared; he might even be hurt, or worse. Aragorn shuddered at the thought.

"Get your horse," Ithilion told him, pushing the man in the direction of the stables, "We will search for him together."

The Ranger nodded and ran off to get his mount, his sword, and a satchel of healing supplies. If Legolas was injured he would likely need to be treated before they could move him, but Aragorn hoped desperately that that was not the case.


	8. Chapters 21, 22, 23

Title: Legolas and Aragorn: The Early Years

Title: Legolas and Aragorn: The Early Years  
Author: Erandir ()  
Rating: G – PG13  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Summary: Young Aragorn is off playing Ranger in the North, but his new lover is left at home in Mirkwood. Alone except for his father, who is against their relationship, and the man's all too infrequent letters, Legolas does his best to stay hopeful while Estel is so far away.  
Disclaimer:  
_We're truly sorry, Professor T.  
And we humbly repent.  
Amusement's all we're aiming for,  
Not trying to pay the rent._

--  
Chapter 21 – The Search

--

It was Aragorn's worry that drove him onward. They had already been out for nearly a day and a half in search of Legolas and the Ranger had had neither food nor rest in that time. The Elves that he searched with had not yet required rest, and even in times as desperate at this the man's pride would not let them out do him. But mostly he was certain that he would not be able to rest until he knew that his lover was safe.

Legolas had never been out of Mirkwood before, not even with an escort. He knew nothing of the woods outside his home, and he had never been in a true battle. The young prince would probably be able to fend off animals just fine, but what if something else attacked him? There were goblins in the mountains. If one took the wrong path you could walk right into their lair without realizing, and even the most seasoned warrior could not take on an entire cave of goblins on his own.

The search party would be in the slopes of those mountains the very next day. There was no sign of the prince in the plains and woodlands between the Dunedain camp and where they were now. Either the Elf had been lost in the maze of paths in the mountains, or he was still on the other side. Aragorn did not know which to hope for. If he had never made it to the mountains Legolas could at least head home once he realized he was lost. But if that were the case Ithilion would probably have come across him on his way here. That left only one conclusion.

--

"Aragorn!"

The man was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Ithilion's voice. He pulled his horse to a stop and turned toward the crown prince. To his surprise, all the Elves had stopped, most had dismounted their horses and were beginning to set up camp.

"Aragorn we should stop and rest the night. We can continue again in the morning," Ithilion called to him.

But the Ranger shook his head. "Legolas is still out there," he replied, "I will not leave him out there alone for another night."

"Your horse, at least, deserves a rest."

That gave the man pause. Yes. His horse did not deserve the forced march he put himself to. So the Ranger swung down from his horse, but he didn't head to the camp. "Then I will leave him here," he replied.

"You will fall asleep on your feet, Aragorn," the Elf argued.

But the man stubbornly refused to listen. He knew what he had to do. Even if he did collapse of exhaustion, he could not abandon his lover, even for a night. He ignored Ithilion's words, taking his pack from the horse's back and carrying it himself.

"You won't be any use to Legolas if you are half-dead from exhaustion!" the crown prince tried desperately as the man began to walk away. But Aragorn did not stop. He would not stop until Legolas was safe in his arms.

--  
Chapter 22 – The Desperation

--

Aragorn had entered the mountains ages ago. He wasn't keeping track of the time, though. It was dark, he knew that much. That meant he had been searching for Legolas for two days now. By now the man was running on sheer determination and desperation. He paid attention to his path only enough to find his way back out of the mountains, his senses were focused on any sound that could indicate where his lover was. Occasionally he called out the Elf's name, but he knew that making too much noise would only alert goblins and orcs to his position.

The paths in the mountains were not always friendly to lonely, tired travelers. Aragorn had slipped on loose rock more times than he could count. His hands were raw from catching himself or climbing over jagged outcroppings. Every cliff he passed he searched in case Legolas had fallen. He went down paths he knew were dead ends just to make sure the Elf wasn't there.

But in the darkness his eyesight was beginning to blur. The smallest sound sent him running in that direction. He was quickly working himself to exhaustion.

The man stumbled again, hissing as the rocks dug into his bruised palms. When he climbed to his feet again he noticed that his hands were bleeding. That last fall had finally broken the skin.

Tears of frustration, exhaustion, and desperation pricked at his eyes. This seemed almost hopeless.

"Legolas!" The Ranger cried out one last time, his voice cracking and hoarse from all he had screamed already. He listened to his own voice echo through the rocks, and then strained through the silence afterward for any sort of response.

Nothing.

And then. "-elp!"

Aragorn's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet, straining to make out what he thought he had heard.

"Help!"

The cry was faint, but Aragorn had definitely heard it. Unless he was hallucinating now, but that wasn't something he wanted to think about.

"Legolas!" he called out again, praying that it was his Elf who was calling to him. And he strained to make out the direction from which the call for help was coming.

"Help!"

The man's head turned in the direction of the cry, and he took off running. He called out the Elf's name as he ran, hearing the cries for help get louder until – "Aragorn?"

The Ranger nearly cried with relief as he heard the Elf call his name. He rounded a corner in the path, and suddenly found himself on the edge of a cliff. The man nearly fell, only saving himself by falling straight backward into the rock wall.

"Aragorn?" The call that came up was hesitant and scared. The fear that he heard in his lover's voice was what urged the man to crawl forward to the edge of the cliff.

That was when he realized it was less a cliff than an extremely steep incline. The slope was all gravel, Legolas had probably lost his footing when he rounded the corner and slipped. Aragorn was careful to keep clear of the edge as he peered down.

--  
Chapter 23 – The Rescue

--

There was Legolas, staring up at him with wide blue eyes full of fear. At the bottom of the drop he looked so helpless. He was also filthier than Aragorn had ever seen him before, no doubt due to having been lost for so long. The Elf was leaning against the escarpment, but when he spotted Aragorn's face appear over the edge he sat up straight. "Aragorn?!"

"I'm here, Legolas!" The man replied, and he heard a sob come up from where Legolas sat. Whether from relief or pain he did not know. "Are you hurt?"

"My ankle," Legolas called up. "I… I do not know what is wrong with it."

Ankle. That meant he couldn't walk, and wouldn't be able to get up from where he had fallen. And Aragorn did not have a rope to pull him up. He could either wait for Ithilion to catch up with them, or go down there and try to get Legolas up himself.

"Wait right there!" The Ranger said, "Your brother is searching for you, too. I am going to leave something so he knows where we are, and then I am going to try and get you out of there."

The Elf nodded, and Aragorn disappeared from the edge of the cliff again. The Ranger paced for a moment as he tried to think of what to do. What did he have that he could leave as a sign for Ithilion? All he had were the clothes on his back, his weapons, and the small back of healing supplies. He would need those supplies to treat Legolas' ankle, and he couldn't just leave his sword lying in the mountains.

That left only his own clothes, and Aragorn wasted no time tearing off the cuff of his sleeve as he headed back down the path. At each fork in the road he left a scrap of fabric pinned under the rocks. He went back as far as he dared before running back to Legolas' side.

"Legolas!" The man called again, falling to his hands and knees at the edge of the cliff. The Elf's blue eyes looked up to meet him. "Legolas, how badly are you hurt?"

"I cannot walk," The prince replied. "I tried to climb back up, but I couldn't."

Aragorn frowned. If only he had thought to bring the coil of rope which was now sitting in his saddlebags. "Alright. I am going to come down, then," he decided. "Watch out. The rocks are loose."

He waited for Legolas to assure that he understood and carefully slid down the rocky embankment. Pebbles and dirt slid down with him, sending a cloud up into the air. He stumbled as he hit the solid ground again, but once he regained his footing he turned toward his lover. Before he knew it the Elf was in his arms, clinging to his shirt and sobbing against the man's chest. Aragorn fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his lover. For the longest time the two stayed that way, simply holding each other to assure themselves that they were together again.

"How long have you been down here?" Aragorn asked softly when his voice finally returned to him.

"I don't know," Legolas sobbed. "I got lost, and then I fell. I tried to get out, but I slipped and hurt my ankle."

"It's alright," Aragorn soothed, gently stroking the Elf's blonde hair. "Let me take a look at your ankle. It can't be that bad."

The blonde prince allowed the man to take off his boot and treat his ankle with the few herbs and bandages he had brought. To Aragorn's relief it was not broken, merely sprained, but because it had gone untreated it had not even begun to heal. After binding the ankle the Ranger managed to get Legolas' boot back on with only a little difficulty. It would help to brace the wounded limb until they could treat it properly.

Legolas felt much better after his injury had been treated, and soon slipped into an exhausted sleep in his lover's arms. It was clear that they had both had sleepless nights, but Aragorn did not mind letting the Elf sleep first, he had been out here for much longer.

--

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Aragorn dozed off a few times, but his need to protect his lover kept him from getting much sleep. Soon the sun was rising and the Ranger was again trying to figure out a way to get the two of them out of this crevasse. No ideas came, though, because he knew it would be hard enough to get out on his own, let alone having to help Legolas.

But just as the sun was beginning to descend in the sky a shout came from above.

--  
TBC


	9. Chapters 24, 25

Title: Legolas and Aragorn: The Early Years

Title: Legolas and Aragorn: The Early Years  
Author: Erandir ()  
Rating: G – PG13  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Summary: Young Aragorn is off playing Ranger in the North, but his new lover is left at home in Mirkwood.

Disclaimer:  
_We're truly sorry, Professor T.  
And we humbly repent.  
Amusement's all we're aiming for,  
Not trying to pay the rent._

--  
Chapter 24 – The Recoup

--

"Legolas! Aragorn!"

The Ranger would have leapt to his feet had Legolas not been asleep in his lap. They had been found. He sent a silent prayer of thanks up to whatever Valar had been watching over them, knowing things could have gone a lot worse, and carefully woke his exhausted lover. It had only been a few brief hours, and Legolas was still tired, but he let Aragorn pull him to his feet.

"We are here!" Aragorn called up toward the path.

Mere moments later a face appeared at the top of the incline. "What are you two doing down there?" Ithilion asked.

"Legolas hurt his ankle when he fell," Aragorn explained, "We will need a rope to get him out."

The Elder prince nodded and disappeared again, reappearing in a few minutes to toss a length of rope down to the stranded pair. Legolas took the end and managed to help half-scrabble his way up to the path again. Aragorn made it up the steep, gravely slope with only a little difficulty, eased by the Elves hauling him the last bit.

Legolas was already on a horse by the time Aragorn was firmly on solid ground, and from the look on his face he had already been told down by his brother. Aragorn wanted to go to his lover, but thought now was perhaps not the best time. He suspected that the rest of the Mirkwood Elves blamed him for Legolas' escape attempts and were none too fond of him right now. So the man stayed quiet as he mounted his own horse and followed the Elves out of the mountains.

--

Ithilion had wanted to go straight back to Mirkwood. But the Dunedain camp was much closer. They were only two days out, after all. It would take over a week to reach Mirkwood from here.

But Ithilion was suspicious of the Dunedain. Aragorn could not blame him, for they were a rather secretive people, but Legolas' health was more important, and it was with this argument that the Ranger eventually convinced the older Elven prince to lead the rescue party back to the camp instead of all the way back to Mirkwood.

Legolas was silent throughout the trip, which made Aragorn worry. His lover was not usually this closed off. It made the man worry, and wonder what the crown prince had said to make his usually cheerful and talkative younger brother shut down so completely.

--

The two day journey back to the Dunedain camp offered enough time for Aragorn to recover from his exhaustion. Despite not sleeping for nearly three days while searching for his lover he felt almost completely rested after one full night's sleep. Although waking in the morning to see Legolas sleeping across the campfire from him had been strange. Aragorn was used to the prince worming his way into his bed any way he could, and with no locked doors between them the Elf should have been there in an instant.

Something had changed in Legolas. Had it been while he was in the mountains? Because of what Ithilion had said to him? Had it happened even before that? It had been months since Aragorn had seen his lover last. What had Legolas been through in that time that he had not told the Ranger about?

--  
Chapter 25 – The Accusations

When they reached the camp Aragorn dismounted his horse and went to help Legolas off of his, but Ithilion was there before him. "You can bring him to my tent," the man said instead.

"Why?" Ithilion asked accusatively, surprising Aragorn with his anger. They had used to get along fine.

"Because it is that or have him sleep outside," the Ranger replied. "We do not have spare bedding and I doubt anyone would give up theirs for him."

"They should; he is a prince."

"That does not matter here," Aragorn informed him, and turned away. "Bring him and I will tend to his ankle."

"I want a proper healer to tend his ankle," Ithilion insisted even as he followed Aragorn, carrying Legolas in his arms.

The Ranger stopped and sighed. "If you want someone else to treat him, that's fine," he replied, "But I am the most qualified healer here." He could almost feel the crown prince's anger, but when Aragorn started walking again Ithilion was still following him.

--

They brought Legolas into Aragorn's tent and set him down on the Ranger's bedding. Legolas still had not spoken, and with Ithilion hovering over his shoulder while he tended the injured Elf Aragorn did not dare start any conversation. And after the ankle was bound properly Ithilion pulled Aragorn outside.

"This is your fault," the prince snapped as soon as they were outside, his voice a harsh whisper so that Legolas would not hear.

"My fault?" Aragorn asked in surprise.

"Of course it is your fault. With all the stories you tell about whatever it is you do out here you've put ideas in his head. Legolas never wanted to leave Mirkwood before you showed up."

"Maybe that is because no one gave him the opportunity," Aragorn argued. "You have all been sheltering him his entire life. You train him to do everything you can but then you don't let him use it."

"Legolas is too young to go out on patrol," Ithilion insisted. "We have kept him back in order to protect him."

"He is not a child anymore. Legolas is old enough to make his own decisions now."

"Like following you off into the wilds and almost getting himself killed?"

"If I wasn't the only person who paid any attention to him he might not have," Aragorn growled. "You cannot expect him to live happily cooped up in the palace for his entire life. Some day he would inevitably want to leave, and it is not my fault that he has already grown tired of being babied."

The Elven prince bristled at that accusation. "Legolas is—"

"Stop it!"

Man and Elf immediately became silent as they were interrupted. Their argument had grown much louder than the whispers it had started as, and now Legolas had heard. Despite his injury, the young prince had come to the entrance of the tent to stop their fighting.


	10. Chapters 26, 27

Title: Legolas and Aragorn: The Early Years  
Author: Erandir ()  
Rating: G – PG13  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Summary: Young Aragorn is off playing Ranger in the North, but his new lover is left at home in Mirkwood.

Disclaimer:  
_We're truly sorry, Professor T.  
And we humbly repent.  
Amusement's all we're aiming for,  
Not trying to pay the rent._

---------------

Chapter 26 – The Explanation

---------------

When he had heard his brother and his lover arguing outside Legolas had climbed off of Aragorn's bedroll and hobbled across the tent to stop them. He pulled back the tent flap and leaned against the wooden poll, which looked ready to give out under even his small weight. It was in that position that Aragorn and Ithilion first noticed him and stopped their argument.

"You shouldn't be walking around," Aragorn said almost immediately, and moved as though to usher the youngest prince back into the tent, but Legolas held up a hand to stop him.

"I would not be," Legolas told him, "If you two were not screaming at each other out here. About me."

Both Aragorn and Ithilion were surprised to be told off by the young Elf, but had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. Legolas was right. Though neither was able to back down on their stance, their argument had been getting out of hand and likely would have only worsened had Legolas not intervened.

"It is not Aragorn's fault that I ran away," Legolas said to his brother, "And neither is it yours. I left because I wanted to. No one has ever thought I was good at anything. I sit around at home and listen to you all tell stories about everything you have done on patrol, or here with the Rangers. I wanted to have an adventure of my own to talk about. I wanted to… I wanted to prove that I can take care of myself," the young prince's voice broke then and he looked away.

He had wanted to prove that he could take care of himself, but he had not done that at all. He had just proved that he was as helpless and useless as everyone always thought he was. He could not even make the two week journey that Aragorn made twice a year.

Ithilion glanced over at Aragorn. The man met his eyes, and then took a hesitant step forward. "Legolas," he murmured, reaching a hand out toward his lover. The prince refused to look up at him. "Legolas, what's wrong?"

"I really am as useless as everyone thinks," Legolas said softly in an attempt to hide the tears in his voice.

"No one thinks that," Aragorn insisted.

"Then why can I never do anything I want?" the young prince asked, looking up at his lover with tears in his eyes. "Why am I not allowed to leave the city?"

To that Aragorn had no answer because it was not something that he had any control over, so he turned to Ithilion, who had not spoken since their argument had been interrupted. "Because we care about you," the elder prince replied, stepping forward when he realized Aragorn expected him to answer. "We do not want anything to happen to you."

"But I am not an Elfling anymore," Legolas argued. "I am tired of being babied. You trained me to fight but won't let me go on patrol with the others. No one takes me seriously."

And to that neither Ranger nor Elf knew what to say. Aragorn and Ithilion shared another look. Ithilion knew that he was guilty of exactly what his younger brother accused him of. He had babied the youngest prince and denied him the opportunity to do things that all other Elves his age were able to do. But it was difficult for him to stop thinking about Legolas as his baby brother; the youngest of them.

Seeing that Ithilion was not going to do anything, Aragorn took another step forward, closing the gap between himself and Legolas. "Can we go back inside and talk about this?" he asked softly.

Legolas nodded reluctantly and allowed Aragorn to help him hobble back inside and over to the bedroll again. Outside Ithilion hesitated, but did not follow them inside. Instead he turned and headed back to find where the rest of the Elves had made their camp. He had to start treating Legolas like an adult, and that began by allowing him time alone with the man he loved.

--------------  
Chapter 27 – The Deal

"Legolas," Aragorn murmured when they were alone, sitting side by side on the Ranger's make-shift bed. "You know your brother has a point. It is hard for him to see you as anything but his baby brother. You have to be patient with him."

"I know," Legolas sighed softly. "And I know I'm still young, but I have listened to him tell stories about the rest of the world for my entire life. I just want to see it for myself."

Aragorn smiled faintly, reminded of why he had fallen in love with Legolas in the first place. The prince was immature at times, and naïve, but he had such an adventurous spirit that Aragorn found him hard to resist. "I have an idea," the man commented. With a sly smile he leaned toward the Elf conspiratorially. "Why don't you spend the rest of the season here?" he suggested, "Then we can head back to Mirkwood together. And when your father and brothers see that you are fine maybe they will let you come out with me more often?"

Legolas' eyes lit up like a child on Yule morning. "Really?" he asked, a grin beginning to spread across his face.

"Really," Aragorn promised. Before he knew it, Legolas threw his arms around the man's shoulders and kissed him firmly on the lips. Aragorn smiled into the kiss and pulled the Elf closer to him.

---

The next morning, after eating breakfast and rebinding Legolas wounded ankle, the Elf and Ranger made their way through the camp in search of the rest of the Mirkwood Elves.

It seemed as though the argument of the night before had done some good. It took only a short while to convince Ithilion to allow Legolas to remain in the Dunedain camp for what little remained of the summer, to head back with Aragorn in the autumn. Legolas could not have been happier.

The Mirkwood party left later that same day, eager to bring news back to their country and their king that the prince was unharmed and in the careful, protective hands of the Dunedain Rangers, including his dedicated lover. When Legolas bid farewell to his brother and the others he was sad to see them go, but he was looking forward to the next few weeks. Not only was it his first time outside of his father's realm, but he was going to be able to spend it without the strict rules of his father and brothers.

It was going to be a few weeks.

The End?


End file.
